


A Spark is NOT a Witch

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is So Done, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Plans For The Future, Short One Shot, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, fan fiction amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, StilesStilinskixDerekHale, Sterek, 90/100 words





	A Spark is NOT a Witch

“So, ...“ Stiles starts, “I'm a witch, now?“

 

Sighing, Derek replies. “No, you're a spark. “

 

“Hmm, but for me to be a spark I had to have been related to a witch, right?” He asks, flailing his arms around trying to get his point across.

 

“Or something of equal and/or greater magical power.” Exasperation seeps through Derek for having this conversation.

 

Stiles remains quiet for a minute, processing this new information, making Derek think they were done with it.

 

“So, technically …”

 

Groaning, Derek thinks;

 

**_Should’ve known better …_ **

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_


End file.
